House Rules
The House Rules page is where GM rules go that are needed to be added to the Robotech rules. New Skills First New skill added to the game is called the Instruction Skill. With this skill it allows PCs and NPCs to teach others. How it works. First you need to have as a trainer the Instruction Skill. Then any skill he or she has can be pass to any character(s)/NPC(s) learning that skill. The level of Instruction Skill allows that many Characters/NPCs to be trained in that skill. Example:Instruction skill level 3 you can train up to three people and only one skill at a time.'The length of time to train is up to the ('GM: Zooknar) for most skills it will be 40 hours. Skills can be longer than 40 hours, i.e. Medical Doctor. After the 40 hours or longer have passed, the Student rolls for a IQ check. If the trainer has IQ bonus that gives everyone in the class a -1 for each +2% of IQ bonus. Example:+4% of IQ bonus of Instructor would give the Student a -2 to their IQ roll. An IQ check is performed by rolling A 1D20 and getting under the characters IQ score. '''If any Students fail this test they can try again after putting in another 20 hour of training (or half the original time). An IQ check is performed by rolling A 1D20 and getting under the characters IQ score. Lore Skill Lore:Australia: 20%+5% per level Free to anyone born in Australia If it is picked for a skill a +10% is added. Pwer Systems: Alpha and Beta have a small backup fusion generator which is good for only two hours of use and allows only flight and VTOL activity. Jet mode only. Weapons '''H-30 "Hound" is the H-30 "Wolf" Energy Pistol/Rifle Combo Weight: 4 pounds pistol/ 9.5 pounds as rifle H-30 Pistol: SDC Dam: '1d6 single shot/ 3 round burst 3d6 '''H-30 Pistol: MD Dam: '''1d6 single shot/ 2d6+2 three round burs't H-30 Rifle:MD Dam: '''2d6 single shot/ 4d6 for five round burst '''Range:Pistol: 800 feet ' Rifle:' 1,700 feet Payload: '''2,000 SDC shots/ 622 MD Pistol shots/ 207 MD Pistol Burst shots/311 Rifle shots/ 62 Burst Rifle. Uses Protoculture. '''H-55 "Wolverine" is the H-30 "Wolf" Energy Pistol/Rifle Combo H-30 Rifle '''Mag:96 round mag that does 4d6 SDC per single shot or three round burst that dose 1d4x10 SDC. Plus the Rifle can take under barrel Grenade Launcher that has multi types of Grenades '''HEAT: 2d4x10 MDC (10 foot blast radius) Frag:1d6x10 MDC (40 foot blast radius) Incendiary: 1d4x10 plus ignites anything flammable Star Shell: 2d6 but lights up (200 Yards of Radius) Smoke:(White/Black/Green/Yellow/and Red):50 yards Other Extra Armor can be add to mecha or vehicle main body. Production Costs & Production Units for RRC Production: 50 per month Weapon/Equipment/Mecha Cost 1xGarland 6 w/GU-18: 1 1xGarland 7 w/GU-19: 2 1xBasilisk: 4 1xCyclops (ASC) w/GU-18: 5 100xWolf Weapon Systems: 1 100xWolf Weapon Energy Clips: 1 500xWolf Pistol E-Clip: 1 20xHEAP MM (Mini-Missiles): 1 20xFrag MM (Mini-Missiles): 1 8xHEAP SRM (Medium): 1 10xFrag SRM (Light): 1 100xIncendiary Grenade: 1 50xHEAT Grenade 1 70xFrag Grenade 1 200xSmoke Grenade (Blue,Yellow,Red,Green,Black): 1 20xStar Shell: 1 25xGallant Pistol E-Clips (Needs 3 Proto canisters) 1 12xGallant Rifle E-Clips (Needs 3 Proto canisters): 1